All I Want for Christmas is You
by NightsPlutonianShore1845
Summary: Holidays are coming, so here is a sweet little story for all Ferbnessa fans out there. Reviews are welcome but bare in mind this is my first story so try to be gentle. By the way I own nothing remotely related to phineas and ferb.


All I want for Christmas is you

It was the night of the annual Danville Christmas Eve party hosted by the mayor Rodger Doofenshmirtz at city hall. It was the most talked about event of the year and anyone who was anyone was going to be there and even those weren't anyone special were there. Phineas and Ferb and the rest gang had been able to attend the party for two years now but this was the first year that Phineas (with some help from Isabella) had succeeded in convincing Ferb to go. It wasn't that he didn't like parties or dancing he rather enjoyed them he just never liked attending them alone, and for some strange reason Ferb never seemed to find a date. At 18 Ferb was quite the catch in the Tri-State area, he was tall, handsome having grown in to his once rather large square nose, and thanks to some of the inventions created my him and his step-brother he wasn't hurting for money, and he had the choice of some of the most prestigious colleges in the country to attend. So too many it was quite strange that he was single.

Well it was strange to everyone else except Ferb; he had only ever had eyes for one girl Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. But time and circumstance always prevented him from revealing the way he felt about her and if she couldn't be the lovely lady on his arm then he would take no one and nor would he go the only other person who knew was Phineas and he had promised Ferb to remain quiet about it. But Ferb had a feeling this year would be different, so maybe Vanessa wasn't by his side like he had hoped but something in his heart told him that he needed to attend the party this year. So he sits alone at a table watching his family and friends twirl and spin around the dance floor. Not that he didn't have the opportunity to join in the merriment he had had offers to dance from almost every eligible woman in the room. But he politely told them all no; feeling that it wouldn't be right to hold another girl in his arms that place belonged to one woman and one woman only and no one else would fill it. As Ferb sat mindlessly sipping his sparkling cider he heard the laughter of Phineas and Isabella approaching him.

"Hey Ferb, you just gonna sit here all night? Why don't you get up and join us?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah I've seen like a hundred girls come ask you for a dance. Get out there and show everyone how it's done." Isabella said also trying to coax him out of his lonely bubble.

Ferb was quite the exceptional dancer, and everyone knew it but he just smiled and shook is head again opting out of the festivities.

Phineas shrugged "Suit yourself, come on Isabella." The couple gave a small wave as the headed back out to the dance floor leaving Ferb by himself once again. He smiled to himself as he sat watching his friends and family laughing and dancing. His smile quickly faded, they all looked so happy. Phin and Isabella looked so in love they barely even noticed the other people in the room. Jeremy and Candace had the same starry eyed look as they held each other. Both guys held the girl of their dreams in their arm, lucky blithers. Even Buford had a date.

Ferb was jerked out of his silent wallowing by the sound of a couple shouting at a table across the room. He studied the ordeal with quiet fascination, it wasn't everyday that there was such a spectacle being made in full view of the public and the dark haired woman in the argument looked so familiar. He couldn't make out all the words that were being said but he caught enough to get the gist of it all. The man had been late to the party and once he had arrived he left his date (presumably his girlfriend) alone to go flirt with another woman and now he was leaving with said woman. That was all well and good but what held his interest was the woman who now sat alone at the table. He knew her from somewhere. His eyes went wide when he finally realized who this mystery woman was.

"Vanessa!" he whispered to himself. Ferb's heart fell, the poor woman having her heart broken in front of the whole tri-state area was his Vanessa. He waited for the man and the other woman to leave before making his way across the room. Ferb silently walked up to the table where she sat his eyes never left her. She sat with her head in her hands no doubt trying to hide the embarrassment she felt. He paused for a brief moment to gather his courage then cleared his throat. The sound startled her quickly she turned her head in the direction it came from she thought for sure that her ex had come back for round two, so she braced herself for the impending fight. The sight of the tall handsome green haired young man before her erased all thoughts of what had happened moments ago.

"Ferb?" Vanessa said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He was the last person she expected to see here tonight. In all honesty he was the last person she expected to see ever. The last time she had seen him he was still a lankly little teenage boy barley over 13. He had been placed in some of her advanced classes her senior year of high school. They had been lab partners in advanced chemistry so they formed a considerably close friendship. So much so that she even invited him to her graduation. After that though she had gone off to college so they hadn't seen each other for a few years. The only correspondence they had had from then on was through phone and email. Despite this they still remained close friends calling each other when one or the other needed advice or just to chat. But seeing him here now as a grown man made her heart pound so loudly she could swear he could here it as well.

"Hello Vanessa," Ferb said in his crisp British accent, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Lovely seeing you here tonight."

Vanessa sat in awe of the young man in front of her, she knew she was being terrible awkward just sitting there staring at him, but she was truly at a loss for word. Finally pulling herself from her quiet reverie she managed to mutter a few words to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Ferb…wh-what a surprise, h-h-how have you been?" She cursed herself silently for being so graceless; Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was not one to fumble for words.

"I've been quiet well actually, mind if I join you." He gestured to one of the empty seats at the table.

"Oh my gosh, Ferb I'm so sorry for being rude, yes please sit down." Ferb took the seat beside Vanessa. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to be so close to her.

"Wow Ferb look at you." Vanessa said still reeling for the shock of seeing him "You look so different…so grown up…Last time I saw you, you were only 13 how old are you now anyway?"

Ferb smiled to himself she was so adorable when she was nervous, he loved that she was always so confident and self-assured but there was something about the way she was tripping over herself as she spoke that just made his heart melt.

"I am 18 now."

Vanessa was dumbfounded when Ferb told her how old he was had she really let five years pass without seeing him sure they talked on the phone and emailed but she hadn't been face to face with him in five years. And in that time her cute little friend had grown in to a gorgeous young man. They sat together for a while making idle chit-chat, they discussed what their families had been up to, Vanessa regaled Ferb with the tale of how her dad had given up evil. Ferb told her of Phineas and Isabella's upcoming wedding.

"Wow I never knew she had a thing for him."

"Seriously?" Ferb questioned

"Nah." Vanessa laughed. "I'm just messing with you everyone knew."

Out on the dance floor Phineas and Isabella held each other close as the soft music played. Isabella sighed contently as she leaned closer into Phineas, when she caught a surprising sight out of the corner of her eye. Her jaw dropped when she saw Ferb sitting at a table talking to a dark haired young woman.

"Phineas." She whispered trying to get his attention. "Phineas." She said a little louder this time. When he stopped to look at her she pointed to the table where Ferb sat talking to Vanessa. Phineas smiled widely, looks like Ferb's dream was coming true after all. Phineas kissed Isabella softly then spun her around and resumed their dance.

Ferb and Vanessa laughed and talked for several more minutes, but even with all the fun he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Forgive me if I am being forward but I couldn't help but notice that little tiff you had with your date a moment ago

"You saw that…huh?" Her eyes quickly darted downward as she felt all the blood rush to her face.

"Yes, yes I did everything's alright I hope."

Vanessa sighed as she felt new tears forming, everything was definitely not alright, she thought to herself her boyfriend had just after making a rather large spectacle dumped her in front of most if the people in Danville. She should have seen it coming. There had been all the red flags, strange number on napkins in his pockets, Lame excuses for staying late at work, sneaking out of the room to take phone calls from friends she had never heard of all of them being female. She chose to ignore it all; it wasn't that she was in love with Monty, because she wasn't at least not anymore. She had known for a while that he wasn't the one for her. In fact she was actually going to end it once the holidays were over. But he beat her to the punch; if he had done it privately maybe she wouldn't be hurting like she was. No he had done it in the most public way possible there by humiliating her in front of everyone she knew including Ferb. But that was her problem she couldn't burden Ferb with her personal drama no matter how good of a friend he was. So she just gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded her head.

Ferb studied her for a moment, despite her smile he could tell that she was lying. He noticed the tears brimming her eyes he wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright but he could tell she was in no mood to talk about it and being the gentleman he was he decided to let the matter go for the time being and move on the next best course of action standing up he offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Vanessa looked up at him taken aback by his request but seeing the softness and genuine concern in his eyes she accepted. They swayed to the music for a while neither saying a word until he finally broke the silence.

"I understand if you don't wish to speak about what happened as is your right to do so; however it has been my experience that a broken heart can sometimes hurt worse if you conceal it." He whispered into her ear as they moved slowly across the dance floor

All Vanessa could do was shake her head, she was grateful that Ferb was so concerned with her well being she feared if she spoke the tears that threatened to fall would overwhelm her. Sensing this Ferb nodded and held her a little tighter. After several songs had played Ferb decided to break the companionable silence between them.

"I know this is probably the most cliché thing to say at a time like this, but I will say it none the less. You need not feel bad about the whole thing it is his loss, you are a truly fantastic woman Vanessa and any man would be lucky to have you, and only an absolute git would chose another woman over you."

Vanessa smiled up at him. He was such a sweet guy she thought, he always had been even when he was a kid he was so kind and mature for his age. She often found herself wishing that the guys her own age could be more like Ferb.

"Thanks Ferb that's sweet of you, you always did know how to make a girl feel special." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. The brief contact from her lips sent a wave of heat rushing straight to Ferb's cheeks. Vanessa chuckled when she saw him blushing. At that moment he couldn't possibly have looked more adorable to her.

"Wow, in all the years I've known you I don't think I have ever seen you blush." She laughed.

"Sorry," he said shyly. "Its not everyday one gets kissed by a beautiful girl."

"Oh please a handsome guy like you must have hordes of girls following him around. Or at least a girlfriend." Vanessa found herself silently praying that the latter wasn't true.

"No, No I don't…have a girlfriend that is aside from a brief time in high school I have not really done much dating."

"Really?" Vanessa felt her heart soar at his revelation though she remained calm and cool. "Only one girlfriend, why?"

Ferb smiled. "Well the truth is I have always had my heart set on one person, but there were several things that got in the way. Anyway I could never bring myself to date anyone. It wouldn't have been fair so I decided if I couldn't have the girl I wanted I would forgo dating for the time being."

As Ferb spoke Vanessa listened in awe. She felt a little jealous of the girl Ferb was talking about. How lucky she was to have just a wonderful guy willing to wait for her. And at the same time how stupid she must be to not notice how much he cared about her she thought.

"You must really care about this girl." Vanessa said softly.

Ferb had to stifle a laugh if she only knew the rest of the story. "Yes, Yes I do."

He stayed silent for a few minutes until Vanessa urged him on.

"Well go on tell me about this special someone you're so set on. What does she look like?"

A small smile crept to his lips, "Well, for starters she has the most beautiful blue eyes you could imagine. Her hair is a shade of brown that put on in the mind of chocolate. She is smart, determined, as well as confident, all while remaining kind and considerate. Is that enough or do you wish for me to continue?"

Vanessa shook her head, now she was really jealous. The way he was talking about this girl was astounding like she was the only girl in the world. Although she did have just one more question for him on the subject.

"Do I know the lucky lady?" she asked trying to hide the frown on her face.

"She's here right now actually." He could see the annoyed look she was trying to hide.

"Really where?" She asked stepping back and looking around the room.

Ferb's smile widened as he brushed the back of his hand along her jaw and brought her eyes back to his. Vanessa's heart raced as she lost herself in his bright blue eyes. She melted even farther when he spoke again.

"As I am sure you are becoming aware I have cared very deeply for you for some time now Miss Doofenshmirtz, and before now I was too young to act upon my feelings. But as you can see I am quite grown up. That being said I feel it is only fitting that I tell you the honest truth, I love you Vanessa, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you all those years ago at Blueprint Haven. It is my only hope that one day you will feel the same affections for me that I have for you."

Before he could continue Vanessa brought her hand to his lips. "I love you too Ferb."

He pulled her closer to him as he brought his lips to her for the most wonderful kiss he could have imagined. That was most definitely worth the wait he thought to himself as he twirled her around the dance floor. No other Christmas gift would ever measure up to this. After years of dreaming Ferb finally had the woman of his dreams.


End file.
